


Finding Percy

by fungirl115



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), No Beta, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Other, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), We Die Like Men, a little hurt/comfort, no betas we die like men, percy jackson new identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungirl115/pseuds/fungirl115
Summary: Percy Jackson dissapeared 5 years ago and Annabeth is almost ready to move on. While at college she meets a mysterious guy named James and she starts to really feel like shes moving on in her life. As shes dating James something about him feels familiar, is he not who he says he is?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Annabeth pov

He dissapeared 5 years ago. All he left behind was a note that said, "Nobody took me, don't come looking for me. It's not your fault. I love you Annabeth."

I saw the note on his bedside the morning after his 18th birthday. Soon after Sally came tome with a similar note. Percy was gone, by free will this time. I didn't think he would ever come back. I also didn't think I would ever see Percy again either. 

I was heading to my first class and bumped into someone. He was tall, had dark hair with dark blue highlights and had blue/green eyes. He looked familiar in a way, but I'd never seen him before in my life. When he saw me he looked suprised and his eyes widened for a second before composing himself. He cleared his throat awkwardly and said,"Uh, Hi. My names James. What's your name?"

I looked up at him, "Oh, Yeah sorry for bumping into you, I'm Annabeth."

I stuck out my hand, he looked nervous as he shook my hand, "So Annabeth, what class do you have?"

"Marine Biology actually. An old friend of mine loved the ocean and I just wanted to learn more about it."

"Friend?"

"Well boyfriend really, but he left 5 years ago. Haven't heard anything since. Everyone thinks he's dead."

He looked down, "Oh, i'm sorry he left."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. Anyways I wanted to take Marine Biology because he always listened to my rants about Architecture. When we were younger I talked all the time about the Hoover Dam and he never once tuned me out."

He let out a small chuckle when i mentioned the Hoover Dam.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you mentioned the Hoover Dam. It just remineds me of an old joke I had with some friends."

"So Iv'e told you about my life. How about you?"

"Well coincidentally enough I am headed to Marine Biology too. I love the ocean. It reminds me of home."

"That's nice."

As our conversation continued I learned more about him. He used to live with his mother and stepfather, he moved out shortly after turning 18, he had a little sister but didn't get to spend much time with her before moving out, and he doesn't regret moving out so quickly even though he misses his family.

"Well I guess I should tell you more about myself beyond a guy who left. I ran away from home when I was 7, met this girl Thalia, and this guy Luke."

He made an expression I couldn't quite place when I mentioned Luke.

"They both kind of took care of me, we looked out for eachother. Until a sa- I mean kid named Grover brought us to this camp you can stay at for Summers or year round. Stuff happened, Luke kind of betrayed everyone, I came back home, started dating my childhood friend, he then left after some stuff happened and I transferred here. Now here we are."

"Wow, that's a lot to happen to one person." 

I let out a small laugh.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"I don't know, I might know the half of it, you never know."

Before we knew it we arrived at the class. He dramatically opened the door for me, "Shall we."

"We shall."

We walked into the class and sat next to eachother. I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with him. Almost like we'd known eachother for years. But that was impossible we just met.

The professor was doing a lecture and I just couldn't keep my focus.

I turned to James, "Hey, do you have any idea what's happening because this is so boing and I just cannot focus right now."

He turned to me and said, "Oh I totally get that, school has always been awful for me. I'll be honest I haven't been paying attention this entire time. THis kind of stuff just comes easy to me. How about I help you study, my house, 6:00?"

I smiled at him, "Sounds good to me."

Before long the lecture was over. James turned to me before leaving and gave me a piece of paper, "See you at 6:00 Annabeth."

I opened the piece of paper and it just had his adress. "No phone number?"

"i don't have a cell, for reasons I'm sure you'll figure out later."

Well that was vague and confusing. With that he left and I headed home, lost in thought.


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it! First few chapters will be updated quickly because I have them prewritten on paper. Anyways in case you haven't figured it out James is Percy. This is their study session and Percy both trying to drop hints and frantically try not to be found out.

I don't know if I made the best decision or the worst decision in my life. The inevitable finally happened. I ran into Annabeth. I tried to keep the details about me as accurate as possible and tried not to lie as much as I can, because it's easier to keep my story straight. Back to one of the dumbest things Iv'e ever done, and that's saying a lot. I invited Annabeth over to study at my place. It was so stupid but I couldn't help myself. She was having a hard time in the class and I owed her for all of the times she helped me not fail my classes. Not to mention the guilt I felt from leaving her. So now I had a few hours to hide every family, camp, or basically any photo in the apartment. I was bound to do something stupid to give myself away eventually but I wanted to delay it for as long as possible, because I knew when Annabeth found out I would be so dead. It was almost 6:00 and I was finishing up with my apartment. Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Oh, Annabeth. Your're early."

"I'm always early, because the alternative is late. There is no ontime in my world."

I laughed a little bit and quickly flipped down a photo of us after our first quest, "hehe, yeah I get that. I tend to fall on the Late end of things."

Annabeth noticed and asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why did you flip that photo down? Do you have something to hide?"

"Uh, no um, it was uh, nothing. It's nothing. Just a personal photo I forgot to put away."

I quickly shoved it in the nearest drawer.

She laughed a little bit, "Hehe, ookay then. Let's get started."

I helped Annabeth as we went through Chapter 1, explaining the things she didn't understand and helping her. It almost felt like old times, except this time instead of Annabeth helping me, I was helping Annabeth. 

We had been studying for a while and I was getting hungry.

"Hey Annabeth, you hungry? I can make something for dinner."

"Yeah sure, go ahead and make whatever, I'm not picky."

We both headed to the kichen and looked through some cabinets. Annabeth opened one and looked confused.

"Hey James, what's with all the blue food dye? You have like 3 boxes."

Shit. How was I going to explain that. She might put it together faster than I thought and then I'm totally screwed.

"Oh, uh you know, it's always good to have extra dye just in case I need it, and blue is my favorite color."

She laughed a little, "Okay then. So what should we make?"

"How about spaghetti?"

"Sounds good to me."

We got started. Annabeth got the pot filled with water and I got the pasta out. I set a timer for 5 minutes, "Hey what's that timer for?"

"Well were not going to stay in here doing nothing while we wait for water to boil, and let's be honest if there's no timer we'll both forget and burn something."

"Yeah I guess your right. So you wanna watch a movie or something while we wait?"

We moved back to the living room.

"Since were here to study let's watch something involving the ocean."

"How about Finding Nemo." Annabeth got a wistful look in her eyes.

"Finding Nemo was one of his favorite movies."

"Well what a coincidence bcause I happen to love that movie too. But if it's too much of a reminder we can watch something else."

"No, it's fine. It's been a long time. I just miss him sometimes you know?"

"Yeah I get that."

We sat in silence for a moment and started the movie. After a moment the timer went off. We paused the movie and headed back to the kitchen. The water was boiled so we put the noodles in and set another timer. We continued with the movie until eventually the pasta was cooked. We seasoned and added sauce to our food and finished the movie.

"Well thanks for everything, I had a really fun time tonight."

"Yeah no problem. I had fun too."

"You know you feel familiar, like Iv'e known you for years. Even though we just met today."

"Yeah me too."

We stared at eachother for a moment.

Eventually I broke the silence, "So, same time next week?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Annabeth left and I put all of my pictures back where they belonged. Tonight felt like a dream. Almost like I'd never left. I may not have regretted leaving but I did regret leaving Annabeth alone. I couldn't tell her yet though. I had to bide my time. I finished putting the photos back and I smiled. I really did miss them all so much. But I left because I knew before long I would get dragged into another prophecy or quest and I had to escape if I ever wanted to live my own life. I couldn't tell Annabeth because she wouldv'e talked me out of it. I couldn't leave with her either. I couldn't put her in danger like that. All I left was a note for Annabeth and my mom. After I left I dyed my hair and got blue contacts,though they looked like more of a blue/gree color. After that I never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you havent noticed I put in some things that show their adhd in small ways, like Annabeth just not being able to comprehend anything going on in class and using timers. I use timers for pasta myself because I do not have the attention span to wait for it to boil. I use alarms for everything so I dont lose track of time because that happens way too easily. Anyways hope you enjoyed


	3. Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets suspicious, Percy slips up and chaos insues

It had been a few months since I met James. We had hung out a lot outside of school along with our regular study sessions. Sometimeshe would help me in marine biology and other times I would help him with nearly everything else. We bonded so much and we had a great connection, so eventually we started dating. He had a familiar feel to him. He was still kind of mysterious and especially vague about some things. He always got vague or changed the subject when it comes to his past. There was a few weird things about him and a few things that he did were odd. I still cared about him despite these things. We were going to hang out at his apartment tonight. I got ready and headed over. He really trusted me because he gave me a key. I walked in and he was putting away what looked like picture frames. He did that every time I came over.

"So you ever going to let me see the actual pictures?"

He jumped a little bit and franically put away the last few.

"Oh Annabeth, you startled me. Maybe you'll see eventually. It depends on if you uncover my secrets. Or just how long it will take for me to slip up."

"What's that supposed to mean mystery boy?"

"That is for you to desperatly try and figure out, and me to try and delay."

"Okay, keep your secrets."

We popped some popcorn and sat in front of the couch together.

"SO mystery man, your turn to pick."

"Let's watch that ocean documentary about crabs."

"You really love those ocean movies don't you."

"Yeah their so interesting and entertaining if you watch them right."

"You know what I just realized."

"What?"

"I haven't even thought about him since I started seeing you. You make me really happy. I think the most happy I've been in a while. You are the first guy I've dated since he left you know that?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ooh a secret revealed. Go for it."

"I have a bit of a record."

"What do you mean by record? You're not a felon or something are you?"

"Well technically No? I think?"

"JAMES what did you do!?"

"It all got cleared up!"

"James!" Annabeth hit my arm. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was the mis- I mean a misunderstanding. I just thought you should know. Youv'e earned uncovering one of my many secrets."

"Okay then. By the way you stumbled on your words, it sounded like you were going to say something else before correcing yourself."

"You got me, I'm not telling you though."

"More secrets huh mystery boy."

We cuddled up next to eachother and watched the movie. James seemed very invested in the movie but I couldn't stop looking at James reactions throughout the movie.

"You're really into this movie aren't you."

"Yeah it's so interesting."

I started tickling him, "This interesting enought for you?"

We both started laughing and I fell on top of him. I kept tickling and in between laughs he managed to get a few words out, "Hahaha oh my gods Wisegirl stop."

I immediatly stopped and stared at him.

He was still laughing, "Annabeth whats up?" I looked at him in disbeleif

Then he realized what he said.

"What did you just call me?"

"Annabeth I can-"

"No. I need you to go to the bathroom, NOW. Take me to your bathroom."

I dragged him and shoved him towards the bathroom.

"Where are they."

"I don't know what your talking-"

'you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, where are the contacts."

He lookd defeated. "Their not in here."

"Take them out then. I'll be outside."

I was pacing outside of the bathroom. It had been a few minutes and he reluctantly walked out. I looked at him, I saw familiar sea green eyes looking back at me. I became livid. Percy tried turning around but I grabbed his arm.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Oh no."

I pinned him to the ground. "Am I in trouble?"

"Are you in trouble? OF COURSE YOUR'E IN TROUBLE! You dissapear with nothing but a NOTE and when I FINALLY start to get over you and go out with a great guy, I find out it's the SAME GUY WHO LEFT 5 YEARS AGO! Of course I'm fucking mad Percy."

"Can I at least tell you why?"

I got off him and stood up, "Well what's your excuse."

"I had to go out and live my own life. I knew if I stayed it would only be a matter of time until I got sent on another one. I couldn't afford being traced or putting anyone else in danger."

I slapped him.

"You couldn't come up with ANY OTHER SOLUTION! YOU ARE SO STUPID PERCY!"

"I did not think to do that I'm so-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

We sat at the coucha nd talked for a while. When we were done I grabbed Percy's shirt, "Seaweed Brain I swear if you ever pull something like this again I will personally hunt you down, murder you, burn your shroud, then yell at you when you somehow return. Also your not off the hook yet. We're going back to New York. You have some explanations to give, and some friends to see. Not to mention Sally and Paul. You also need to see your little sister, she's 6 now."

"Estelled is 6 already?"

"Yeah thats how time works."

"Okay fine, I'll go back. But if I'm asked to go on another ques I'm refusing. They can find some new kid. I mean half the campers are dying for quests to prove themselves right? Why not give them a chance?"

"Okay then, it's a deal. I'm taking you back home."


End file.
